The general aim of this study of maturation and deviance is the investigation of the transition from adolescence to functional adulthood by examining: (1) the extent to which pressures toward juvenile and young adult deviance originate in problems of adolescent stress; (2) the shifting commitments that occur in the competing areas of education, work, family, community, and peer group involvement, as a part of the maturational reform process; (3) the effect upon maturation and deviance of wartime military service; and (4) the extent to which rural delinquency leads to adult maladjustment among those youth who migrate to the city. This phase will place major emphasis on specifying and explaining (1) contemporary and subsequent life situations of crucial adolescent identities defined during the primary phase of the study; and (2) the prior and contemporary life situations of critical young adult identities defined in terms of deviant, military, work, and educational experiences. Investigation also will center on examining the flows from crucial adolescent identities, into critical young adult identities. Yearly questionnaires are given to all former sophomore males in the high schools of a non-metropolitan Western county in 1964; N equals 1227). Two waves of data were collected prior to high school graduation and seven subsequently; three additional are planned to extend coverage from mid-adolescence (age 15) to young adulthood (age 28). BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Polk, Kenneth. "Schools and the Delinquency Experience." Criminal Justice and Behavior (December 1975 -forthcoming).